hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glassliplover
Welcome Glassliplover }! OnePieceNation (talk) 19:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 19:06, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Concerning Alluka First of all, I never noticed Alluka's page was locked. Admin OnePieceNation locked it. I will unlock it now. Secondly, the talk about the pronouns in Alluka's page has been a discussion ever since Alluka appeared in the series. Though Killua calls Alluka his sister and a "her", also note that Illumi and Milluki, even Kikyo in the anime, referred to Alluka as "he/him". It is really confusing, yes, but some of the admins concluded that Alluka should stay male until Togashi says otherwise. Also, the official databook lists Alluka as "male", since the Zoldyck family has five sons.—' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:12,1/26/2015 :Oh, and one more thing: Don't get me started on your phrase "you spend all your time editing this shitty wikia" which I read on OnePieceNation's talk page. If you think as such, then why are you here? Editors here talk in a civilized manner, whether they have something to say or request something form the administrators. Insults are extremely unsophisticated. As one of the admins, I try to answer questions politely and make sure my answers are understandable and has valid point. I understand the majority of the Hunter fandom wants Alluka to be a girl, but calling Alluka as male in the mean time, in my opinion (in my transphobic cis opinion), does not translate to transphobic. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:05,1/26/2015 You're a horrible person (right now) I have blocked you a year on the gantz wiki for harassment and vandalism of my profile page. I have blocked you here for two weeks for your uncivilized behaviour towards me. If you are really 11 you have a lot of things to learn about the world. One of those being that not everybody who disagrees with you is by definition transphobic. Alluka's gender as well as Pitou's gender are very hot button issues within the hunter x hunter community. Pitou looks feminine and acts like it too but is continuously referred to as male. Alluka is referred to as male by everyone but Killua including by the databook. Does that mean he is male, no, it does however mean we will refer to her as that since the databook is official and how you and many others feel about it including Killua isn't. Killua can call her sister all she wants however she herself has to state that she is female and possibly transgender. Nobody can make that decision for her or for anyone else. We have to see more of her and find out more about her gender identity before we can conclusively state what she is, in lieu of that we are forced to refer to the official source which is the manga and the databook so drop it already. A second thing you have to learn is that the period of puberty which is roughly happens between 8 and 21 is a period of many changes and confusing feelings, for years you might think your gay and then find out that you are actually bisexual as has happened to me, you may also for years feel that you should be female and eventually go through surgery to become one and then realize that you didn't have to got through surgery to define yourself as female as some seem to think in the transgender community which is something which happened to a friend of mine. Yes I am friends with transgender people and with lgbt people in generally since I am one myself so don't dare to call me transphobic when I am one of the most transsupportive people out there. Thirdly you going through a hard time with your emotions and feelings does not give you a license to be an ass/cunt to people on the internent who you don't even known. I hope that when you come back you have calmed down a bit and can try to be a positive part of this community, heck maybe you might even become friends with me and discuss your problems and worries with me so I can offer advice and support. In short be yourself but don't be a cunt or an ass. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:35, January 26, 2015 (UTC) shocker! im a 11 year old transgender person lol! im transgender and im telling you are being transphobic which you are lmfao I love how you have to defend yourself now that I called you transphobic and I insulted this shitty ass wikia with its uglyass admin I NEVER said that disagreeing with me is transphobic tell me where have I said that?? I said misgendering is transphobic MIGENDERING IS AN ACT OF TRANSPHOBIA lmfao ask transgender people everywhere and they will say it IS transphobic to gender strangers and misgender people purposely and not stopping despite being told to stop don't act like this is the first time you've been told youre wrong ive been told and saw that endless people have asked for YEARS for you guys to stop misgendering her and you cant even do something as simple as that?? youre not an ally youre a weeby asshole that spends a lot of time on this shitty website that perputates transphobic behavior how come you ignore the endless stream of different users telling you that you are purposely misgendering alluka why is it sSOOOOOOOOO hard for a little shithead like you two to understand that you are being transphobic you cant even accept shes a girl lmfao and even if you wasn't sure if she was a girl or a boy why not they pronouns then?? I bet you don't have an excuse for that yeah her brothers call her a boy but does alluka like them? who is allukas closest brother KILLUA and if you don't know what that means it translates to the brother that understands her the MOST aka the most supportive lmfao illumi is abusive and has abused killua so its not surprising hes misgendering his own sister I tried to be friendly with you and be sympathetic towards, I understand that your age and puberty are partially responsible for your screamy, whiny reaction and attitude. But this is mature wiki which expects its users no matter what baggage, age or other problems to act maturely, since you can't you are banned fully now. Grow up or get off. OnePieceNation (talk) 13:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you're fully blocked now. Such shame. See you in two weeks. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:05,1/26/2015